Care and Teddy Bears
by KH Love Always
Summary: What is a unique way of saying "Will you date me"? Well, leave it up to Sora to do just that... -- A Sora and Kairi Oneshot.


_**Second fanfic coming up! "Care and Teddy Bears" is simply a one-shot on Sora and Kairi. Ahh my favorite couple ever :D.**_

_**This fic is probably cheesier than the one I wrote before, but it's meant to have a lighter tone anyway! And much of it is spontaneous, so I hope you don't think I'm weird after you read this…**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it. This took me a while to think of. Well actually, not as long as you might think :D. And don't forget to review when you're done!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding KINGDOM HEARTS.**

_**Note:**__** I'm really sorry that it's posted later than I wanted. I was planning to post it around three days ago, but the site wouldn't let me upload it… Nevertheless, enjoy :D.**_

**~*~ ****Care and Teddy Bears**** ~*~**

Kairi pulled her thin, white sweater closer to try and keep the warmth in, and her legs shivered despite the tall Uggs and white knee stockings. The breeze on Destiny Islands seemed to be stronger than usual, for the small trees planted next to the sidewalks swayed side to side, and red and orange leaves blew off the trees in an ever increasing rate. Clouds drifted in the sky, and the sun's gentle rays provided warmth for the island.

Nevertheless, Kairi shivered from the sixty-degree winds. Her neatly woven pigtail fell apart even more as the wind blustered harder, and her bangs and side hair blew in all directions.

"I'm going to buy a mountain jacket when I get the chance. Why didn't I check the weather this morning?" Kairi muttered as she continued to walk to school.

"Why do you need a mountain jacket? It's Destiny Islands, Kairi!"

Kairi turned around and nearly shrieked when she saw Sora walking calmly behind her. She was now beyond exasperated.

"Sora, who told you to sneak up on others?" Kairi pouted.

"I didn't sneak up on you. If you forgot, you just passed my house," Sora said as he smirked.

Kairi looked to her right, and indeed, there was Sora's house. She blushed as she realized her mistake. "Oops… I forgot."

"It's okay, Kai. Do you need a jacket, though? You look like you lived in an iceberg for the last week."

Kairi looked at Sora, and saw that he wore no sweaters, scarves, or any other warming gear. All he wore were his uniform slacks and button-up shirt and tie. His spiky chocolate brown hair swayed lightly as the wind blew through, and his hands were shoved in his pockets as one backpack strap lay balanced over his right shoulder.

"Ho-ow a-are you no-ot cold?" Kairi shivered. "The wind is freezing!"

"Once you travel so many times to worlds with extreme temperatures, your body adapts, I guess," Sora answered.

"True. Ho-ow could I have no-ot thought o-of that?" Kairi's teeth chattered.

"You're too cold, Kai. Wait here, for a sec. Let me get you a jacket," Sora said as he ran into his house.

"Wait, you don't need to! I'm fine!" Kairi exclaimed, but by the time she finished, Sora was already in the house.

After a few minutes, Sora came back out with a dark-blue men's North Face fleece jacket and handed it to Kairi.

"Here, use this for today. It really keeps you warm."

Kairi took it and put it on before taking her bag and shooting a smile to Sora. "Thanks a lot, Sora."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get to school now."

They walked for another ten minutes before arriving at Destiny Islands Academy. But along the way, as Kairi breathed in the fresh air, she couldn't help but think, "_This jacket smells so much like Sora. Soft, yet strong too."_ She grinned to herself as the two teens made their way into the school.

**--- SxK ---**

The following Saturday, Kairi sat on the reclining couch in her room with Sora's jacket over her body as she read The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway. She breathed in what was left of Sora's cologne on the jacket and sighed.

"_Who am I kidding. Sora will never know what I'm feeling. He's too happy for someone like me. And besides, doesn't he have enough girls to cheer him on anyway?"_

Right then, there was a soft tapping on her bedroom window. Kairi placed the book on her desk as she walked over and opened the glass pane. However, when she stuck her head outside, there wasn't anyone there. That is, until she heard a voice above her.

"Hey!"

Kairi yelped as she looked up. There was Sora, sitting on top of her roof with a gigantic wrapped present in his hands.

"HAPPY HALF-BIRTHDAY, KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

Kairi shushed him as she then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating your half birthday, of course. Don't you remember?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember. Now get in here before the neighbors think you're a lunatic," she smirked as she walked back inside her bedroom.

Sora grinned as he deftly maneuvered his way from the roof into her bedroom, and he placed the large gift on her bed.

"It's for you. You're seventeen and a half now, so you should be proud! You're almost legal," he exclaimed.

"Sora," Kairi started. "I can't accept this. It's so big…"

"Don't. It's my gift. Just open it and like it!" Sora smiled.

"Okay," Kairi grinned back as she tore open the wrapping paper. She gasped as she held the gift.

A large, pink teddy bear that was half of Kairi's height looked back at her with sky-blue eyes and a wide smile on its face. But what brought tears to Kairi's eyes was the message on the teddy bear's belly.

_**"Kairi, will you be my teddy bear?"**_

Instead of saying anything, Kairi placed the bear on her bed, ran up to Sora, and hugged him so tight that he almost fell over from her strength.

"Kai?"

Kairi looked up at Sora with glistening blue-purple eyes.

"Sora, thank you!"

Sora grinned as he hugged Kairi back. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

Kairi then pulled back and pecked him on the nose before saying, "You were my teddy bear ever since I met you."

Sora laughed out loud as he pulled Kairi for another long embrace. "You just fulfilled my biggest wish for the last seven years, Kairi," he murmured huskily into her ear.

"Did I?" she whispered.

"Yup."

Kairi then pulled back a little while her arms circled around Sora's neck. She faced him again and said, "Well, then how come you didn't wait until my actual birthday?"

Sora chuckled. "I couldn't wait any longer. You're too special."

"Well," Kairi started. "I was beginning to miss your scent anyway. Thanks again."

"Why thank me? Wait, were you smelling my coat?"

Kairi blushed as she answered, "Maybe."

"I sure hope I'm better than my coat," Sora grinned.

"Don't worry. You're way cooler than the teddy bear too," Kairi smiled.

"I'm glad," Sora replied as he pulled Kairi in for a long and soft kiss. The coat lay forgotten on the couch, and the bear sat upright on Kairi's bed, waiting to be hugged.

***~* The End *~***

_**Hope you guys liked it! It got a little cheesy at the end, but I kind of like it that way. It shows how sweet Sora and Kairi can be. And, I don't know how I got the teddy bear idea. It kind of just came… you could call it naturally, right? **_

_**Did you enjoy it? Review please! Thanks so much!**_

**xoxo KH Love Always**


End file.
